Happiness
by PurpleKeshablow
Summary: JUst a rgular story of the cute ness of it all Duncan and Courtney with their two kids Alexandria and Chase.


"Ohhhhhhh Kiss me beneath the milky twilight" rang through out the house, my life was perfect i got married and now have two of the most cutest children in the thoughts were interrupted when i heard a door open and my husband walked in with such a soft look on his face. Duncan was such a wonderful father to our two kids Chase and not twins though Chase is the first born a little over a year and my beautiful bunny just a month old my was a nickname duncan had given Alexandria ahh my life was perfect i though to myself.  
"Well hello sexy, are going to stand there or give daddy a kiss", He said with a smirk on his face ahh gosh how i loved that smirk of his. Even though he was sweet as can be i can never get rid of his perverted part.I walked over to him and gave him a loving kiss I've been waiting to give him all morning.I quickly ran into the kid's room and carried both of them out of their crib and place them on Duncan's lap.  
"I love you my baby bunny" I heared him softly whisper to Alexandria which in respond she made a tossled his son's his hair as a sign of love it was so adorable almost made me cry everytime i saw them like this. I slowly walked over to where Duncan and the kids where and took Chase out of hands and on to my lap. As i kissed Chase's head Duncan had to ask me what i hated i can see that look in his eyes.  
"So babe How was your day with the kids? ", he asked with a small smile.  
"Well they are your kids, Lexi was crying all day because she hates me and Chase was just running around like a crazy person" I said with a small sigh

"She doesn't hate you she just has a special bond with me" he let out a small and gentle smile as Lexi just looked around the room with her gorgeous blue orbs studying every detail of the room. I always wondered what she was really thinking , Chase was talking a bit mumbling but it was oh so adorable. Duncan had came closer to me enough to put one arm around me and i slowly snuggled up to him setting Chase down in the middle of us.

"Mwommy I wove you" I heard Chase mumble to me in response I hugged him refusing to let him go as i slowly whispered in his ear "I love you too my little man," I gave him a little peck on his cheek and he slowly turned around to face his little sister. He loved her and protected her so much just like his daddy told him to. I was surprised with Duncan he was a very loving and caring father and the best husband i could ever wish for.  
"Princess are you hungry?', I didn't notice my stomach rumbling i was too taken into this wonderful moment but i was ver hungry at the time.

"Well now that I think about I am kinda hungry",I said letting go on the hold I had on Chase and grabbing my stomach from the hunger."How does some steak sound?", he said with a slight chuckle. "Sounds perfect" I said giving him a little peck on his lips. I tok Lexi from him as he got up to go to the kitchen to start the food up, but then the loudest cry i have ever heard started Lexi was hungry. I got up trying to hush her down by rocking her back and forth.

"Chase go get Lexi's bottle please baby", I asked Chase as he struggled to get off the couch and slowly started walking into their room to get her two minutes of her horrifying screaming My baby came in with her bottle and I gave to her. the horrifying screams turned into silence I was reliefed. Chase was dazzled by his baby sister as she slowly close those beautiful blue orbs i just loved. I slowly removed the bottle from her little mouth and just cradled her as she slept in my arms, with Chase hugged around my arm. About fifteen minutes of just that my arms were worn out so i decided to get up and take her to her crib Chase followed me. As I put her into her crib i couldn't stop staring at her she had such a peaceful look on her face as her little dark black hair covered her eyes. I kissed her little head once last time before living the room lifting Chase to kiss his little sister as slowly crept outside the room slowly closing the door,once in the kitchen Duncan was cooking amazingly this time nothing burned i was surprised. I lifted my baby into his high chair " My little man what do you want to eat today", I asked tickiling him as a response i got a giggle and a little voice "Bwannas" his blue orbs just lighted up as i went to get his food. Before I left the kitchen I just had to ask.

"Did you take some cooking classes or something". I asked jokingly with a slight smirk, he turned to face me "Haha Very funny princess" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing my neck slowly which sent goosebumps up my neck. He flipped me around so i would face him and he lifted me up to the counter and kissed me passionately my mind was totally blacked out from reality when i heard a little voice "Mwommy!" and my daze interrupted. I got out of Duncan's grasp , and whispered in his ear "Maybe tonight" with a little wink and a few kisses along his jaw line. I walked out of the kitchen and tot he table where Chase was sitting " I'm here baby", I struggled to open up the jar of mashed bannas as he could not yet keep solid food into his stomach. "Open baby ", i told him making a train sound. As Duncan came in with two plates if steak it smelled so good my stomach started rumbling. I felt a kiss on my cheek "Babe go eat you look like your starving, I'll feed Chase", he said with a very angelic look which meant he had to be up to something.  
I slowly got up and sat at the table i devoured the whole steak before Duncan was even done feeding Chase. "Damn Princess don't choke on that meat", he had told me with a smirk on his face i knew what he was thinking. I swallowed the last piece I had of steak and wen to go wash my dish. After dinner we sat on couch relaxing not so much noise today like everyday both of the kids were sleeping now we were all alone. "Babe your mine tonight", with that he gave such a sexy kiss i couldn't resist. Gosh he was so sexy he slowly puled me onto his lap. Later i had my legs wrapped around his waist and we were moving into the bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and we continued our actions i broke free from his hold and started to kiss his jaw line whispering sexual things onto his night went on but I couldn't remember much i was in total bliss and happiness.


End file.
